


Different universe

by Multifandom_10



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sweeney Todd - Freeform, johnny depp - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_10/pseuds/Multifandom_10
Relationships: Judge Turpin (Sweeney Todd)/Reader





	1. Miss Lovett

It was pretty boring at the meat shop, although it was always boring their, since no one ever came there to eat Mrs Lovett’s pies. 

“Mommy?” Y/n says and turns to face her mother. “Yes dear?” Mrs Lovett response, whilst she makes a pie. “Do you think we’ll ever get a costumer...?” Y/n asked. Before Mrs Lovett could respond, a man comes into the pie shop. “A costumer!” Y/n says excited. “I’m not here to eat a pie” the man says. The man looked very pale. He also had curly black hair with streaks of white in them. He had dark brown eyes too. “Then why are you here then sir?” Mrs Lovett asked, and turns to face him. “I’ve heard you’ve been needing some meat to help with your shop” the man says, whilst he looks around. He stops looking around once he spots Y/n. “Can I help you?” Y/n asked in a pissed off tone. “Y/n! We don’t talk to other people like that” Mrs Lovett says, and walks towards the man. The man looks back at Mrs Lovett. “Do you have some that we could use?” Mrs Lovett asked. “I do, but you’ll need to come upstairs to collect it” the man says, and looks back at y/n. “Alright. Let’s go get the meat then” Mrs Lovett says and walks out of the meat shop. The man kept looking at her. “What?!” Y/n shouts. Her eyes change color whilst she shouts. The man was shocked. “Witch” the man says, and walks out of the pie shop. Y/n looks down after being called a witch. She got that a lot too. Without her knowing, someone was in the pie shop now. “Go away” Y/n growls. Her eyes change back to normal, whilst she growled. “It’s just me Y/n” the voice of Judge Turpin says, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes change a different color again. “I think someone is little too excited to see me” Turpin says, and sat across from her, since she was sitting at the table next to the door. She turns to face him. “What brings you here?” Y/n asked, and looked outside of the window. The streets of London were covered with people, which of course was normal. There was families outside and kids by themselves and just men and women by themselves as well outside. It was a cloudy and dark and eerie out that day as well. It always looked like it was going to rain as well, but it never did. “Well I wanted to check up on you” Turpin says, and looks out of the window too. The window showed both of their reflections as well. “There’s something else too. You know you can tell me Severus” Y/n says and turns to face him. She had just realized she called Turpin the wrong name. She looks back outside. “I’m sorry... I called you the wrong name...” Y/n says, and sighs. This has been happening a lot with her recently. She remembers calling her mom Bellatrix instead of just saying mom. “Actually that’s why I wanted to talk to you as well” Turpin says, causing her to turn to face him. “What do you mean...?” Y/n asked as her hair color changes to a different color as well. “Well... we’re not from here” Turpin says. “How...?” Y/n asked in a worried tone. “Well we died in the other universe that we were in” Turpin says. Y/n stands up, and looks away from Turpin. Turpin gets up, and walks closer to her. “I’m really sorry you had to find out this way...” Turpin says. “Are you sure you’re not lying to me?” Y/n asked, whilst she turns to face him. “I wouldn’t lie to you Y/n” Turpin says. “Then tell me why you still have Johanna stuck in your house?” Y/n asked in a hurt tone. Turpin was shocked. “Leave” Y/n says whilst the door opens. “Why the hell are you here?” Mrs Lovett asked as she enters her pie shop. “To talk with Y/n” Turpin says, and turns to face Mrs Lovett. “She looks like she doesn’t want to talk with you right now, so maybe come by again later” Mrs Lovett says and turns to face her daughter. Turpin just leaves the pie shop without saying anything to Y/n. “Are you alright love?” Mrs Lovett asked her daughter, as she walks in front of her. “Men lie” Y/n says. “I know sweetheart” Mrs Lovett says and pulls her in for a hug.


	2. Mr Todd

Once y/n was calm, Mrs Lovett asked her daughter if she would like to get to know the men upstairs better. “You mean that creep who kept staring at me? Ha! Good luck with that mother” Y/n says, whilst she starts making herself a pie to eat. “Hold on. We got meat cooking up downstairs” Mrs Lovett says, and walks over to her daughter. “We have good meat?” Y/n asked excited. “Yep! And I think you should thank that man for being so generous” Mrs Lovett says. Y/n groans and says fine. Y/n goes away from the counter, and went to her room to change into an outfit that didn’t have dough covered all over it. Once she had gotten changed, she goes out of the pie shop and goes upstairs. She enters the place. There wasn’t much to it. Their was a chair for the person who was getting a trim done, and there was another spot for families to sit at. “I was forced to come here” Y/n says. “If I made you uncomfortable the first time we met, why come back to me?” The man asked, and turned to face her. “My mom suggested that I talked with you” Y/n says, and walks over to the chair the man was standing behind. “You’re killing people by slitting their throat... pathetic” Y/n says, and stands up. “What?” The man asked, trying to act surprised. “Cut the bullshit Mr Todd” Y/n says. “How do you know my name?” Todd asked confused. “I know everything and everyone love” Y/n says, and walks over to the desk that had all of the essentials to run a barber shop. She picks up the razor. “Cute” Y/n says, and throws it towards Todd. Todd caught it. “A little girl shouldn’t be playing with sharp objects” Todd says, and places his razor down on the desk. “Call me little girl again and see what ends up happening” Y/n growls. Todd walks closer to her, and places his hand around her throat. He lifts her up. She starts laughing like a crazy person. “Your insane” Todd says. “All the best people are” Y/n says, and her eyes and hair changed color. Todd puts her down because of her hair and eyes changing color. “Very pathetic” Y/n says, whilst her eyes and hair changed back to normal. Y/n saw Turpin’s throat get slit in his mind. Tears started to leave her eyes. “Don’t hurt Turpin...” Y/n says. “Why?” Todd asked. “Cause if you lay a damn hand on him, I will kill you” Y/n threatens. “You can’t even hurt a fly” Todd says. “I will kill you right now if you don’t shut up” Y/n says with a serious face. “How intimidating” Todd says sarcastically. Y/n wraps her hand around his throat, and pinned his body to the wall. She grabs the mirror, and smashes his head with it. She was covered in blood, but she couldn’t care less.


	3. After

Y/n had taken a bath after she had killed Todd. Mrs Lovett was taking care of the body. Y/n hums a song whilst she cleans herself up. She could hear footsteps coming this way. She knew damn well it wasn’t her mother’s either. Soon Turpin was in the bathroom. Turpin tried to form some sort of sentence, but couldn’t. “I know you let her go” Y/n says. “And I know you murdered someone too” Turpin says, causing y/n to look at him. “Someone who was going to kill me” Turpin adds whilst he closes the door and locks it. “And I know you remember too” Turpin says and starts stripping. “You’re still so clever Severus” Y/n says whilst she watches him undress. Once he was fully naked, he comes into the bath tub with her in it. “If my mom finds us-“ “It will be fine, I promise” Turpin says. Y/n nods her head. Turpin kisses her on the lips. She returns the kiss. 

After them fucking in the bathtub, Mrs Lovett comes into the bathroom because she locked picked the door to get in. She had wide eyes now. She looks away, wishing she could get that image out of her head now. “Bellatrix would you mind giving us some privacy?” Turpin asked. “Yeah...” Mrs Lovett says and walks out of the bathroom.


End file.
